


Aftermath

by Sondra



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sondra/pseuds/Sondra





	Aftermath

It reads like a catalogue of missed opportunities,  
A series of traps laid by fate to ensnare me:

I could have left him on Cygnus Alpha--  
Taken the ship and the jewels and been free.  
I don't understand to this day why I didn't.

I could have left him on Horizon.  
Convinced myself they were all dead so I could leave.  
But the message Zen intercepted said otherwise.  
Then I had to at least try to save their lives.

I would have left him at XK-72--  
But his safety was supposed to be part of the deal.  
When I saw that pursuit ships were coming to get him,  
I had to return to warn him--warn them all.

He could have left me to die on Exbar.  
(Would have done, too, if he'd had any sense.)  
Even death is a kind of freedom,  
Preferable at least to living suffocation.

I came within seconds of leaving him on Goth.  
How could anyone fault me for trying to kill Travis?  
If only he'd been on his ship when I fired,  
We would never have faced the fiasco at Star One.

Hell, I should have left him at Star One--  
Teleported out while I had the chance.  
I told them all that I wanted it finished--  
Then did the one thing which insured that it wouldn't be.

Oh, I wanted so to be free of him!  
Should be glad that he's gone,  
Should rejoice that I'll never have to see his face again...  
But I gave him my word--it might as well have been my soul.  
I can never be free of him now.


End file.
